


Mind Readers with a Crush

by Hollywood_Recycle_Bin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin/pseuds/Hollywood_Recycle_Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Becoming a Luthor.<br/>Second in the Clark Luthor series. A rewrite of the episode Ryan.<br/>Clark was just getting used to being a Luthor a certain young<br/>telepathic friend gives him a call.<br/>Again, randomness and OOC involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Readers with a Crush

## Mind Readers with a Crush

by Hollywood Recycle Bin

[]()

* * *

Formally known as 'Farm Grown Luthor and the Telekinetic boy' but changed due to the fact that Ryan isn't telekinetic, I just used to wrong word when I posted the first time cause I was half way through posting when I realise I needed to get to an interview (which I think I totally screwed up) and so I hurried through posting interface and didn't think when I typed in the title. I am such an air head. 

_bangs head against the table_

Disclaimer: These characters all belong to D.C. Comics, Warner Brothers, etc. I don't own anything except my own head. 

This story is the second part in the Clark Kent-Luthor series. A parody of the episode Ryan. I hope you enjoy it. 

The first part can be found at <http://smallville.slashdom.com/archive/35/becominga.html>

I'd also like to thank Karina for beta reading and helping me write as well as Morbid Hound who stood by me in times of need (a.k.a. Writer's block) as well as Christine Porter who's story 'Clark I'm-special Kent' had inspired me to write my own random piece of fiction. 

Sorry I didn't put this in the last time, I forgot. _bangs head against the table again._

Also, I'm not trying to offend anyone by writing this fic, so please don't kill me if I offended you, I don't mean it...really. 

* * *

"Hey Ryan," the doctor said as he entered and lock the door. 

The boy sat frozen on the cold white bed, sterile, like the rest of the room. He didn't shiver, didn't even flinch when the doctor entered, he knew the doctor was coming and he certainly knew why he was here; even if he couldn't read his mind he would know. 

Dr. Garner shrugged off his white lab coat, hanging it on the cold metal before leaning over the boy's bed. 

"How are you feeling Ryan?" The doctor asked as he ran his hand over the boy's pale chest, removing the wires from it slowly, one by one. 

"As good as one can feel when you know you're dying, being used as a lab rat and know you're about to get fucked." The boy replied crudely as he looked bitterly at the doctor. 

Dr. Garner smirked as he kissed his chest. "So young yet so cynical," he muttered before climbing onto the small bed. 

"What else can one expect to be after reading _your_ mind?" The boy replied, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you have any sense of guilt doctor?" 

"Of course I do," he said as he trailed kisses down the boy's abdomen, "I just couldn't resist." 

"One would think the fact that I'm dying would at least faze you," he said as he lifted the doctor's face up and stared into his eyes. "But it only makes you want to get as much as you can, doesn't it doctor? Just like with your research." 

Dr. Garner didn't reply, instead he pressed his mouth to Ryan's as his hands went inside the waist band of the boy's boxers. 

The boy's cold demeanor changed instantly as he began to struggle. His screams were muffled by the mouth covering his and his kicks only worked to spread his legs further to the doctor's ministrations. 

The lips were replaced by the doctor's hand as his boxers were pulled down to his knees. The boy turned his head, noticed the IV bag and got an idea. He began to relax as his hands went round the doctor's neck. 

"That's a good boy" the doctor murmured as he thrust his erection against the young boy. Ryan bit his lips as he began fumbling with the needle inside his hand, pulling off the tape and wincing as fingers began to probe his anus, but he tried not to focus on that. Instead he concentrated, carefully pulling the needle out. 

Then when the doctor lowered his guard, he plunged the needle into the doctor's neck and kicked him off. The greenish yellow liquid dripping into his system, weakening him as Ryan pulled his boxers up and stood up on the bed. He began climbing into the air conditioning duct above the bed. 

The boy kept on crawling in the dark, turning corners and continuing until he found an office with a phone. 

* * *

The ringing of the phone broke Martha's concentration on her crossword puzzle. She looked around to find that she was the only one in the house, Clark was spending time with his `brother' again and Jonathan was out in the field. 

She picked up the phone and before she could say anything, a distressed and familiar voice whispered through the phone. 

"Clark? You gotta help me." 

"Ryan? Is that you? I'm sorry but Clark's with Lex right now. What's wrong honey?" Martha asked worriedly. 

Ryan had to stop himself from cursing in front of Mrs. Kent. 

"Ryan! Open the door right now!" The orderly said as he pounded on the locked door. Ryan became more desperate. 

"Mrs. Kent please. Tell Clark to get me out of here please. Please!" 

"Ryan calm down. Where are you? What's going on" 

"A hospital called Summerholt. Please, I gotta get out of here please! They're experimenting on me!" 

The orderly broke in through the door and put down the phone before laying Ryan on the table. 

"Please don't please, don't put that in me!" he pleaded as the orderly held him down and injected the syringe into his temple. The boy stopped struggling and went unconscious. 

"Ryan!" Martha called through the phone but was greeted with the sound of being disconnected. She put the phone back down and dialed again. 

* * *

"Oh Lex!" Clark murmured approvingly as Lex's mouth bit down on his hardening nipples. It had been over a week since he the DNA results came out, announcing to the world his Luthor heritage (well, actually Pete's heritage cause it _was_ his DNA they switched the alien one with) 6 days since he lost his virginity to Lionel and Lex. Since then it was like a whole new and exciting world of pleasure had opened itself to him and he was so eager to learn more, just as the Luthors were eager to teach him. 

He thrust his erection into the body above him relishing in the heat of Lex's body when his pants began to vibrate. Clark moaned before reaching into his pocket. 

Lex grabbed his hand and smirked. 

"Leave it there," he said as he thrust his own hard length into it and began sucking on Clark's neck. 

Clark considered this. 

"I can't," Clark replied quickly before changing his mind. "It could be an emergency," he said as he pushed Lex off him enough to get to it. 

"What could be more urgent than this?" Lex did not whine, as he thrust his erection against Clark. The boy ignored him. 

"Hello? Mum?" 

"Clark, Ryan called earlier. I think he's in trouble." 

"What kind of trouble?" 

"I don't know but he sounded really distressed, telling us to get him out." 

"Out of where?" he said, holding a palm up to the frustrated Lex who was trying to get the phone away from him. 

"He said a hospital called Summerholt. I called his aunt but the phone's been disconnected. And there's no listing of any hospital by that name in Edge City. I'm worried Clark, he sounded really scared." 

"Alright mum, I'll go see what I can do," he said before hanging up. Then he turned to Lex. 

"What is it this time?" he asked knowingly. 

"It's Ryan. He called earlier, asking me to get him out of a place called Summerholt, but mum couldn't find it listed." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, go do your hero duty. I'm going to go take a very _cold_ shower." He said as he got up and walked away. 

* * *

At the torch office. 

"I just keep thinking I missed something." Clark sighed in frustration. "I was so busy dealing with the whole Luthor thing I didn't get to email him as much. I should have known something was wrong. This is all _my_ fault. ALL MY FAULT." 

"Clark, will you just shut up with that whole blaming yourself thing." Pete cut in before Clark could continue. 

"It ain't your fault! It ain't your fault that the meteor shower hit Smallville. It ain't your fault that Lana's parents died. It ain't your fault that Lex lost his hair. It ain't your fault that Chloe's going through an identity crisis. It ain't your fault that your dad is constantly paranoid. It ain't your fault that Bush won the election. It ain't your fault that there's global warming. It ain't your fault that John Lennon died. It ain't your fault that Elvis took diet pills. It ain't your fault that there's floods in Bangladesh. It ain't your fault that there's Earthquakes in San Francisco. It ain't your fault that Franz Ferdinand was assassinated. It ain't your fault that kids are starving in Ethiopia, or that designers employ slave labor in third world countries, or that the gap between the rich and the poor is widening by the minute, or that we are destroying all of our natural resources, or that we are consuming more than our fair share of the world's energy supply and it certainly ain't your fault that Ryan is missing. 

"I know that you're special Clark, but just because some things are out of your hands doesn't mean they're your fault. I know Ryan means a lot to you, but blaming yourself ain't gonna solve nothing." Pete finished as he gave his friend a pat on the back. 

"Yes, because what ever happens, it is by the will of our lord." Chloe said, before she started praying. 

"Oh dear lord, please help us we are all sinners and we are all going to suffer in the fire of eternal damnation. Cleanse us of our sins, we beg you lord, have mercy on our souls and give us salvation..." 

Pete looked at Chloe, kneeling down on the floor. "Looks like you won't be getting any help from her this time buddy. Try getting Lex to hire a detective to trace the call or something, god knows he'd do anything for you." 

"Alright, thanks Pete" and with that he took off. 

* * *

At Smallville Medical Center 

Lana rushed to the hospital the moment she got the message on the answering machine. She knew that Aunt Nell had been acting strangely lately but didn't know there was anything physically wrong with her. I mean sure, she was dancing uncontrollably last night, but who would've thought it was some sort of disease. 

Lana almost fainted when she walked into the hospital room. 

Aunt Nell looked perfectly ok except for the fact that her skin was glowing. Fluorescently so. Not only that, but it was also changing color. The neon green shifting to blue, then purple, then pink within seconds as the women scratched at her skin. 

"Aunt Nell, are you ok?!!!" 

The women looked up at her niece and gave her a white lipped smile. "Hey Lana, don't worry I'm alright, everyone's just over-reacted. I'm perfectly alright, there's nothing wrong with me... Except for this itching." She said as she continued scratching. 

Lana's mouth was still hanging open as she stared. "What happened?" she said as she moved closer, staring at the color changing skin. She hesitantly touched it with her finger tip. Then she jolted back. The skin was moving by itself. 

"I honestly don't know. I just woke up this morning and was itching everywhere. Dean saw me scratching and completely freaked out, drove me all the way to the hospital. He looked so worried; I never knew he cared that much about me. Isn't that sweet of him?" 

Lana stared strangely at her aunt for a while. Then she realized her aunt couldn't see what her skin is doing. 

"So what did the doctor say?" Lana asked, trying not to get distracted by the colors. 

"I don't know, they said it was some kind of new skin disease. They don't know much about it, so they're sending me to Metropolis tomorrow to check it out." 

"Aunt Nell, do you remember anything strange that happened yesterday? Or maybe even a few days back?" 

"No honey, why?" 

"Think carefully. Try to remember." 

Nell was lost in thought for a long moment before she finally answered. 

"Well, I did trip and fall into that Lake yesterday, but I don't see how this has anything to do with that. Why?" 

Lana thought for a few seconds before reaching into her purse and taking her necklace out. She hovered the glowing green stone over her Aunt's left hand and saw it bubble. She quickly hid it when her aunt brought her hand up to scratch. 

"Listen, Lana, there's something I have to tell you." 

"What is it?" Lana asked, no longer paying attention as she stared at all the pretty colors. Hypnotised. 

"Well you see, if I go to Metropolis, I might not be coming back." 

"What do you mean?" The girl asked, bringing her attention back to her aunt for just a second before going back to the skin again. 

"Oh Lana it's not that, it's just that Dean just got a job in Metropolis and I was planning on moving there." 

"You're moving to Metropolis?" 

"Yes, I was waiting for the right time to tell you but since I'm going there anyway I might as well tell you." 

Lana was mad at her for about a second but was once again distracted by the rainbow. 

"Lana? Lana?" Nell snapped her fingers in front of the teen who was staring, mesmerized by the spectrum of colors. 

"Huh? Yes? What?" 

"Lana I want you to move to Metropolis with me." 

"Oh," Lana said, not even hearing her as she continued to gaze. 

"Lana! Are you even listening to me?! Lana! LANA!!!" 

"What?" Lana said once she snapped out of it and tried to turn away. 

"I said you're moving to Metropolis!" 

Lana finally registered the meaning of the words. "But Aunt Nell, what about school? And my friends? And the Talon? I can't believe you're doing this to me!" she said before storming out of the room. To be honest, she just needed an excuse to get away from the addictive colors. It was making her dizzy, and she was starting to have a headache, but they were just _so_ pretty. She knew she'd be there all day if she didn't get away. 

Focus Lana focus, she told herself as she tried to bring her attention back to the whole, NOT moving to Metropolis thing. 

* * *

"Hey Mary," Clark said to the Summerholt Receptionist, giving her a charming smile. 

After hiring a detective to trace the call and calling the place and being on hold for hours, he'd asked for Lex to call for him and was told that Ryan wasn't there. He'd already tried to get the police to search the place, but nothing was found. But like they say, if you want something done right you've got to do it yourself. And so here Clark was at the Summerholt Institute trying to get the receptionist to notice him. Eventually she put the phone down. 

"How may I help you sir?" the woman said as she looked up. Then she gasped. 

"Oh my god! You're Clark Kent Luthor! The illegitimate son of Lionel Luthor, CEO of Luthorcorp!" Mary practically squealed as she said this. "I am such a fan of your family." She said as she brought out her scrap book and turned it to a page with a picture of Clark at the news conference where Lionel introduced him to the world as his son. 

"Can I have your autograph?" She handed the book to him along with a pen. 

"Umm...sure." Clark said as he started writing. 

"When I first saw you on TV that day Mr. Luthor, I thought you were like, so hot. I mean Lionel and Lex are hot too but you...It must be all that farm work I mean; you're so muscular and tan and stuff. It must be so hard for you living on a farm with a poor family, I bet you like, dreamed of greater things I mean, you're a Luthor and all. I'm actually waiting for my long lost billionaire parents to finally come get me too. Not that I would dare to compare myself to you, Mr. Luthor." 

"Err..." Clark handed the scrap book back to the woman, who beamed at him. Clark tried to smile back but he could only get himself to grit his teeth. 

"Oh I also remembered that your brother said that you saved his life in a car accident once. That was so brave of you, risking your life like that, and for a man who turned out to be your half brother. I mean, talk about fate. And-" 

"Mary," Clark cut in before she could continue. "I was wondering if you could help me. You see I'm looking for a friend of mine, Ryan James." 

"Oh, right, I'll check for you sir," Mary said as she walked away. Clark knew it wasn't that easy, Luthor or not. So, he used his X-ray vision to look through the counter and scan the clipboard. One of them had the list of departments. He scanned it until he found what he was looking for. 

Ha, found it, parapsychology, third floor, restricted. 

And with that Clark super-speeded off before the psycho fan girl came back. 

* * *

Ryan was cold as he lay on the hard bed, but wasn't he always. Dr. Garner had just finished with him a few hours ago and he lay there, like the dead and hoping that sleep would finally take him. He was starting to lose hope as to whether Clark would ever find him when the door slammed open. 

"Clark!" he cried out, his voice full of hope and joy as his crush burst in through the door like a hero, here to save the heroine. 

Ryan was smiling as Clark released the straps that held him and disconnected all the wires. "I knew you'd come for me Clark," he said dreamily as he held out his arms. 

Clark lifted him up as Ryan wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and snuggled. 

"Hey you can't be in here" an orderly said as he walked in. Clark slammed his chest, causing him to fly to the other side of the room, his head hitting the wall, knocking him unconscious. 

"Ok, Ryan, Let's get out of here." Clark said as he carried him out. 

"Wait," Ryan said, "Turn left I need to get something first, it's important." 

"Alright, quickly," Clark said as he turned. Ryan led him to a room filled with videos. The boys looked through them before grabbing one. 

"Ok, let's go" he said as he held onto Clark tighter before being carried away. 

I have my very own super hero, Ryan thought as he smiled for the first time in two weeks. 

* * *

Clark stroked the boy's hair and smiled at the boy who was snuggling warmly up to him; his head resting against his broad shoulder, blanket covering him as he stared into the crackling flames. The boy purred contently, feeling the warmth he hadn't felt since he left Smallville as he stared into the fire place. 

"Are you sure Lex won't mind me staying here tonight? I mean, he can get into a lot of trouble hiding me here" he said, trying to get Clark away from here, so Lex wouldn't show up and interrupt them. 

"Lex won't mind. Besides, it's my home now too, and I can bring my friend here if I want to." 

"What do you mean?" The boy asked, wishing he could read the alien's mind. 

"Well, I didn't get to email you about this Ryan, `cause it happened only a week ago. You see I'm actually a Luthor now" Clark replied calmly. 

"WHAT?!! You're a Luthor now! What happened? You didn't marry Lex did you?!!" 

Laughter sounded from the door and Ryan turned around to see that it was Lex. 

"No Ryan, I didn't marry him," Lex said amusedly as he handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "Clark and I are brothers." 

"Right," the boy said, reading Lex's thoughts and knowing exactly what they do together as Lex gave Clark a look. Ryan had to stop himself from growling. 

"So, how are you doing Ryan?" Lex asked. 

"Okay. Thanks to Clark." He hugged Clark tighter as he said this. He knew that Lex knew he wanted Clark, and he hated the man even more for thinking that his feelings were childish. He didn't even know him; Ryan stopped being a child a long time ago, no matter how he acted. 

"So Ryan, what happened?" Clark asked as he pulled the blanket tightly around the boy. 

"A few months ago I started getting headaches and nose bleeds. My aunt took me to all kinds of doctors, but no one seems to know what the problem was. The bills were becoming too much to handle and one day Dr. Garner offered to pay for my care." 

"What were they treating you for Ryan?" Lex asked, Ryan knew it was out of concern rather than suspicion but still, he stiffened. 

"They... they were treating me for..." 

"A new kind of brain disease." Clark cut in, giving his usual half-truth. Ryan smiled at him again. 

"Right, Clark, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lex said before walking out of the room. 

"Clark?" Ryan stopped him before he could follow. 

"Yeah?" 

`What am I going to say?' Ryan thought. `Don't have sex with Lex tonight? Do it with me instead?' 

Instead Ryan settled with, "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." 

Clark gave him a pearly white smile. 

"Sure Ryan," he said before following Lex outside. 

* * *

"What were you thinking Julian?" Lex asked, once again calling Clark by his dead brother's name, though the boy was already used to it. 

"I didn't have a choice Lex; they were treating him like a lab rat, it was horrible. And I couldn't keep him at the farm, mum and dad would freak." 

"Kidnapping has that affect on people." 

"Lex," Clark whined. 

"Clark you abducted a minor _and_ you're a Luthor. The press is going to have a field day if they get wind of this." 

"I'm sorry Lex. I didn't think." He said as he pouted. "I saw him hooked up to those wires. I had to do something." 

Lex's anger melted at the pout and put his arms around Clark. "It's ok, we'll figure something out. Let's just do it before dad gets back from Japan. By the way, how did you stage that one-man prison break?" 

"Umm..." 

There conversation was interrupted as Enrique the butler knocked on the door. 

"Come in" 

"Master Clark, there's a Dr. Garner to see you sir." 

* * *

"Where's Ryan?" Dr. Garner asked the moment he saw Clark. 

"He's safe from you," Clark growled. 

"Dr. Garner I'm sure we can work this out." Lex cut in. 

Before Lex could continue, the doctor threw a picture at them. It was of Clark, with Ryan in arms at the institute. 

"I'm sure the press would love to know more about the newest member of the Luthor family." The doctor said as he smirked at the two Luthors. "I'm not sure how you avoided the hallway security cameras, but you forgot about the one in Ryan's room. Now give the boy to me, or this hits front page." 

"No," 

"Julian!" 

"What ever they did to him in there, it's bad. I'm not letting him go back." 

"Fine, I'll have the police here with a search warrant by morning" Dr. Garner said before walking away. 

* * *

"Clark, I'm sorry for causing trouble." Ryan said as he curled up against Clark on the large bed. 

"It's ok Ryan; it's not your fault. I'm not going to let them hurt you any more." Clark said as he kissed the boy's forehead. 

"So are you going to explain to me how you became Lex's brother?" 

"A while ago a woman named Rachel Dunleavy came to Smallville claiming that she was my mother and that I'm the illegitimate son of Lionel Luthor. The woman got court-ordered a DNA test and so I switched my DNA with Pete. I didn't know they were testing Lionel's DNA too, and the test came out negative for the woman but positive for Lionel Luthor. So here I am. I can't even tell Pete about the results `cause he keeps fainting every time he hears it." 

"So now you're a Luthor?" 

"No Ryan. I'm a Kent-Luthor." 

Ryan gave Clark a smile before finally falling asleep. 

* * *

The sound of the press surrounding the gates (many of which had begun climbing in and squeezing through the bars) at the castle was louder than that of a mob during a revolution. Ryan woke Clark up the moment he heard their thoughts and now they were sitting in Lex's office, thinking about what to do next. 

"The police are here," Ryan said. "We should go outside." 

"Let's just wait for Lex," Clark said, his brother had left earlier, saying that he had figured out a solution and would be back as soon as he could. 

"He's gone to court to get an order to give Mr. and Mrs. Kent temporary custody of me. Then he's getting a countersuit ready in case you get arrested. He won't be back in time though. The police are already here with Dr. Garner. We should go out before they break in...Don't worry Clark; I won't let them arrest you." 

Clark smiled. "Thanks Ryan." 

* * *

The front door opened and Clark had to cover his eyes as the cameras flashed at him. He felt the handcuffs on him as the Sheriff came behind him. 

"Clark Luthor, you are under arrest for the abduction of Ryan James. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can be held against you." Ethan said as evenly as he could. He was part of the Anti-Luthor Society too, but he didn't expect Clark to go bad so quickly after joining them, maybe Jonathan was wrong and the boy really was pure Luthor. 

"Wait!" Ryan shouted and held onto Clark as Dr. Garner came forward. 

"Come on Ryan, we need to get back to Metropolis" the man said as he put his hands on the boy's shoulder. 

Ryan flinched away and turned to the press. "He's Clark Kent-Luthor, and he's a hero! " 

The press went into an uproar and began writing as Ryan tried to fight down on the headache that was taking over him. The boy pointed towards the doctor. 

"That man raped me!" 

The crowd went even louder and Ryan put his hands on his throbbing head. 

"Ryan, are you alright?" Clark asked as he knelt down beside him, hands still cuffed together. 

"He's delusional officer. He has a brain disease that causes him to-" the doctor was interrupted as Ryan used all the energy he had to ignore the pain. 

"I have proof" he said as he held onto Clark. 

"We've gotta get him to a hospital." 

"No, I'm fine I just, I just need to get away from the people." 

"Sheriff, we gotta get Ryan away from all the people, he um...is claustrophobic." Clark turned back to the sheriff who now has Dr. Garner in handcuffs too. 

"Alright, let's get you all down to the station and have this sorted out." 

The honking of a black Jaguar X type convertible drew everyone's attention as it drove into the press like they were bugs to be squashed. Lex parked it in front of the sheriff. He had come prepared with a microphone and started speaking through the chaos. 

"I have a restraining order on the press. If any of you get within a hundred feet of any of the Luthors or Kents or Ryan James, you will all be arrested, now go before I start singing." He said before putting the mike down and turning to the sheriff. 

"I have a temporary court order giving the Kents custody of Ryan until the situation can be reviewed and a countersuit ready to be filed if you arrest Clark" he handed the papers to the sheriff. 

"And I have a video from a security camera showing him raping me in the mansion." Ryan added "It seems Clark's not the only one who forgot about them doctor." 

Then Lex turned back to the press and when he noticed they were still there so he brought his mike out and started singing in a high pitched and out of key voice. 

"I used to think, I had the answers to everything. 

"But now I know, that life doesn't always go my waaaaayyyyyy. Yeah." 

"Oh no," Clark mumbled as the press started edging away. Ryan had had his ears covered a full five minutes beforehand. 

"Feels like I'm caught in the middle, 

"That's when I reeaaaliiizzzzeeeee..." 

Clark used all the will he had to _not_ break the handcuffs in half to cover his ears. 

"I'm not a girl, not yet a woman, 

"All I need is time, a moment that is mine, 

"Whiiiiiile I'm in between," 

Lex's singing was now accompanied by dramatic hand gestures before he grabbed a white feather boa and wrapping it around himself. The press in the front row were already running for their lives but the ones in the back still couldn't hear him. He turned the volume up and sang louder. 

**"I'M NOT A GIRL, THERE IS NO NEED TO PROTECT ME**

**"IT'S TIME THAT I, LEARN TO FACE UP TO THIS ON MY OWWWWWWWNNNNNN"**

Clark couldn't take it and broke the handcuffs, hand covering his ears. 

**"I'VE SEEN SO MUCH MORE THAN YOU KNOW NOOOOOW**

**"SO DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT MY EYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS"**

Lex stopped to cough for a second then gestured for Clark to come over. "Clark, my throat hurts, and they're not all gone yet. Help me sing," he said as he tossed the mike to Clark. Clark looked at him like he'd lost his mind but took the mike anyway before singing in a deep bass voice. Being not quite sure how the song goes, he improvised. 

"I-I'm not a man, 

Not yet a woman" 

Then Clark a little braver. 

"All I neeeeeed is tiiime and some cash that is mine 

"Whiiiiiile I'm in betweeeeeeeen" 

Then Lex found another mike and joined in as all the police scrambled away, looking for anything that could use to cover their ears. Dr. Garner was already on the floor begging and pleading for them to stop. Ryan was long gone. 

**"I'M NOT A GUUUUUU-RRRRLLLL,**

**"BUT IF YOU LOOK AT ME CLOSELY!**

**"YOU WILL SEE IT IN MY EYES**

**"THIS GIRL WILL ALWAYS FIND, HER _WAAAAAAAYYYYYYY_ "**

Lex found a pink feather boa in his car and wrapped it around Clark too as they began singing alternatively, Lex singing the high notes and Clark singing the low. By that time all the press were gone but the duo was too into it to stop. 

**"I'M NOT A MAN"**

**" _IM NOT A MAN DONT TELL ME HOW TO BE MANLY_ "**

**"NOT YET A WOMAN!"**

**" _IM JUST TRYING TO FIND THE WOMAN IN ME YEAH_ "**

**"ALL I NEED IS TIME"**

**" _OH ALL I NEED IS TIME THATS MINE_ "**

**"_ _WHILE IM IN BETWEEEEEEEN_ _"**

"I'm not a man, oooooooooo 

"Not yet a wo-man." 

The sound of the door closing brought both of their attentions back to Earth as Ryan stepped out. He had sneaked away inside the house when no one noticed and came back out with the video when they had finished. 

"I got the video, should we go now?" the boy asked as he tried not to break into uncontrollable laughter at the site of the two brothers in their expensive outfits but with feather boas around them. 

"Um, sure," Clark said as he and Lex got in the Jaguar, not noticing that they still had the feather scarves on as Lex followed the police cruiser. 

* * *

At the police station 

"Well Clark, you're a hero...again... and looks like this time you might actually be famous for it." The sheriff said as he patted Clark on the back. Ryan was once again snuggling up to him. Dr. Garner, along with the video would soon be in the custody of the Metropolis PD, the Summerholt Institute was now under surveillance, and after everyone at the police station broke into hysterical laughter, Clark and Lex realized they still had the boas on and took them off. 

"Thanks for saving me Clark" Ryan said against his chest. 

"And thanks for saving me Ryan," he kissed the boy's forehead and he beamed. "So Ryan, why didn't you tell me what he did do you before?" 

"I didn't want you to worry. You have enough to worry about as it is." Clark didn't say anything, just hugged the boy tighter. 

"Son." 

Clark's head turned as Lionel walked into the police station, Martha Kent next to him making sure he didn't crash into anything in his blindness. 

"Daddy, mum," he said as he got up to give them both a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Japan." 

"I flew back as soon as I heard the news. Congratulations son, you're getting good PR already," Lionel said as Martha handed Clark a Daily Planet article. 

**`FARM-GROWN LUTHOR SAVES BOY FROM RAPIST DOCTOR!'**

The headline reads, with a picture of Clark with Ryan in his arms. 

"We have a press conference in Metropolis tomorrow. Lex can help you with your speech." 

Clark gaped at Lionel, completely speechless. 

Ryan gave Lionel a disgusted look and held Clark tighter to him. 

* * *

At the Talon 

"Surprise!" everyone yelled as Ryan and Clark entered together. Ryan gave them all a fake look of surprise as Chloe walked out from the Talon kitchen with a three layered cake. 

"Hello sweetie," she said as she smiled at him and gave him a hug, "Oh look how you've grown. You're such a handsome boy. Want to help me bake some more cookies Ryan?" 

She was currently in a dress with puffy sleeves and pink flower patterns. Over the flared skirt was a white apron. She was wearing a pair of high heels and a string of pearls around her neck. Her hair was impeccably curled and she had bright red lipstick on her brain-dead smile. She looked like a wife from a 1950's TV show. 

"Um...no thanks," Ryan replied as he tried to read her mind and came up blank. He looked at Clark questioningly and the guy just shrugged. 

"I'm so glad you're back," Lana said as she came over and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek. The boy tried not to shiver; he knew perfectly well what Lana's secret was and why she wasn't with Clark even though she desperately wanted to be. 

"Yeah, me too," he replied, hoping his acting skills were still good as he hung onto Clark even tighter. Clark led them to a table. 

"So, how long did you know about this `surprise'?" Clark asked teasingly. 

"Since Mrs Kent came to the police station." 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late somethin' weird happened on the way over," Pete said as he came to their table. "It's like I blacked out or somethin' cause I was just standing at a street corner, then I was on the floor and was late for the party. You think it's another meteor freak on the lose Clark?" 

"Were you standing next to a newspaper stand when it happened?" Clark asked, knowing what was in the papers. 

"Um, I think so." 

"Then no, it's not a meteor freak." 

Pete gave him a confused look. 

"Pete, nothing happened to you. You just fainted because-" 

Pete fainted. 

Clark rolled his eyes and moved Pete onto a sofa. "Must have remembered why he fainted and fainted again." 

Ryan laughed. 

"Oh dear, is he alright honey?" Chloe asked as she saw him carry Pete to the sofa. "Should I call an ambulance, or get some wet cloth for his head?" 

"Oh no, it's ok, Pete just uh... he didn't get enough sleep last night and just fell asleep that's all," Clark lied. 

"Oh poor dear," she said as she started fussing over him "Sleep is very important. Everyone should always get enough rest...Oh look at him, doesn't he look like an angel in his sleep." 

"Riiight," Clark drawled before walking back to Ryan. 

"It's funny how Pete can handle the idea of his best friend being an alien so well, yet can't even attempt to acknowledge the idea that he _might_ be related to the Luthors," Ryan said once Clark returned. 

"Yeah, he can be such a drama queen sometimes." 

"Drama queen? I hope you guys weren't talking about me." Lana said teasingly as she brought them two pieces of cake. 

"No, just Pete, he found out about me being a Luthor _again_ and then he fainted _again_." 

"Oh that's why he fell over" she said as she sat down on their table. Ryan gave her a glare, then he wrinkled his eyebrows and touched his head. 

"Ryan, are you alright?" 

"Just a headache," he replied. 

"I'll go get you some water," Lana said as she got up and walked away. Ryan congratulated himself on his acting once again even though he knew she'd be back soon. 

"So Ryan, you told me last time that Lana had a secret. Can you tell me what that is?" Clark asked once she was gone and Ryan looked better. 

"Do you know Lana's moving to Metropolis?" Ryan said, quickly changing the subject. 

"Here you go Ryan" Lana said as she gave him a glass of water. 

"Lana you're moving to Metropolis!!??" Clark asked unsubtly. 

"I um... well I don't really want to but Nell she-" 

"Then stay," Clark said as she put his hand over Lana's, the girl blushed and Ryan tried not to puke. 

"Where would I stay Clark?" She asked in her usual high pitched voice which Ryan knew was faked. 

"You can stay with us at the Sullivans' if you like, dear," Chloe cut in. "The house is just so lonely with only two people in it, we'd love to have more." 

"Thanks Chloe," Lana said as she jumped on her friend in a powerful bear hug, causing Chloe to slip on her heels and both of them to fall to the floor. 

`They'd make a hot couple' Ryan thought to himself. 

* * *

Clark swallowed his saliva as he walked up to the podium. Cameras were flashing in every which direction and if Clark wasn't invulnerable, he would have been blind. The conference was held in front of the Luthorcorp building, Lionel had just finished the introductory speech and the press were already in frenzy. 

"Um...Well," Clark stared at the crowd in front of him and resisted the urge to run away, he looked down at the speech in front of him. 

"Almost a-a week ago a dear friend of mine called asking for help." He sighed. `I can't believe I'm actually doing his,' Clark thought as he continued. 

"I-it took time to find him and I almost gave up. But I didn't. I'm glad I didn't because I would never have forgiven myself for it. I kept on searching until I found Summerholt Neurological Institute. I was sure he was there but they never let me see him, so I broke in because I had to make sure he was alright. What I saw there shocked me." He paused for dramatic effect, just as written on the paper, after the first few lines, he started being more confident and was speak more fluently. 

"Ryan was just lying there, barely conscious in a cold room with only a small blanket covering him. There were wires, dozens of them. Attached to his head and his body, his eyes, blankly staring into space. This helpless orphan locked up, never again to enjoy his youth. What did he do to deserve this? " At that point, Clark started improvising. 

"I had to do something. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. So I did. I got him out of there." 

"What do you have to say for a country that protects the people that do this to children?! People like the doctors at Summerholt institute who locked them up, never to see daylight again, and the police had tried to arrest ME for rescuing him, why? Because he had some papers that said he had the right to? I was very lucky to have a brother who knows how this corrupted system works, a brother who gave the boy shelter, in his time of need. I might have saved the boy from the institution, but if it weren't for Lex, the boy would have been taken back there. Thanks Lex," The man stood up and everyone gave him a round of applause before Clark continued. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this system is flawed. It has failed to protect the innocent when it should do. But as long as I'm here I, along with my family, will do what ever we can to back things better. So vote for- um... I mean, um...Thank you." Clark finished as the crowd erupted into cheers. Clark smiled sheepishly. 

"So, any questions?" 

At that everyone started speaking, screaming out questions. Clark took in a deep breath. He could see Mary along with three other girls holding signs saying `We love Clark Luthor' out of the corner of his eyes 

Clark sighed again. 

* * *

The next day at the Luthor mansion. 

"Lionel's still in Metropolis and he needs me to be there, but I'll come get you straight after, ok?" Martha said as she was dropping Ryan off. Clark was already in school and Jonathan said he had some `business' in Granville so Ryan was left here, with Lex. 

"You like your job more than you let everyone know, don't you?" Ryan stated with a subtext, he knew he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't help it. 

"Well," Martha pursed her lips, not quite sure what to say. She was certain that Ryan knew how she really felt about Lionel Luthor, damn mind reading abilities. 

"Ryan," Lex called, and Martha sighed in relief. "Well I better be going now," she said before leaving. 

"How are you feeling?" the man said as Ryan sat down on the sofa. 

"Much better, thanks again for..." 

"Harboring you? Getting restraining orders on everyone? Or driving the press away with my singing?" 

"I'd say the latter but you really seem to have enjoyed it" Ryan said and Lex smiled at him. 

"Yeah, it's one of my special talents, driving people away," Lex said, suddenly bitter. Ryan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

"You haven't driven Clark away yet," Ryan said, reading his thoughts and sounding comforting but really wondering why Clark was still with this nutcase. 

Lex smiled at Ryan, before going back to the thoughts that dominated his mind the most. His father. 

Ryan sighed. Here we go again, he thought, that man is the perfect picture of parental deficiency. 

"Your father loves you Lex, just not in the way that most parents do." Ryan cut in and tried not to cringe, he knew perfectly well how Lionel Luthor felt about his son and what they did together. Lex looked strangely at him. Ryan realized it was probably a bad idea to have said that. 

"I...um...judging from what Clark told me..." Ryan quickly covered. 

Lex looked at him skeptically again and wondered what brain disease this boy had. 

"You know, Clark, isn't your dead brother Lex." Ryan said, drawing Lex away from that topic. 

"What?" Lex asked, confused. 

"Yesterday you called Clark, Julian. He's not Julian, Lex. He may be your brother but he's not Julian." 

Lex became silent, his eyes showing pain at the thought of his dead brother. Well at least his thoughts certainly aren't on my abilities anymore, Ryan said to himself as he figured out a way to get Lex's brain off that subject. It wasn't that he felt guilty about reminding him; it was that he didn't want to listen to Lex's thoughts, rambling about his family again. 

He said the first thing he could think of to get Lex off the topic. 

"Lana Lang has a dick." 

Then he quickly put his hands over his mouth and shut up. 

"What?" Lex asked as he stood in front of the boy, he grey eyes piercing. 

"Lana is a hermaphrodite. That's why she won't date Clark, it's a secret, please don't tell anyone." 

Again Lex just looked at him strangely. Thinking back to the `brain disease' again. 

"It was really great you helping me with all the legal stuff," Ryan changed the subject again. 

"Oh no problem Ryan, any friend of Clark's is a friend of mine," Lex said as his thoughts went to Clark and what he wanted to do to him once he was back from school. 

And very graphic thoughts they were. 

Ryan was burning with jealousy (among other things) when Lex turned to him, looking alarmed. A drop of blood fell onto the glass table and Ryan realized his nose was bleeding. 

"I'm alright," he said as he blushed, his hands reaching out for the tissue when his head began to throb. 

He put his hands on his head as thousands of voices rang through his head. Then everything went black. 

* * *

Jonathan's black robe was slightly rumpled as he entered the basement of Smallville High, a.k.a. the lair of the Anti-Luthor Society. He was the only man in the society whose wife hadn't joined with him so he had to wash his ALS robes himself to keep his membership a secret. 

"You called me, Mr. President?" he asked the President of the Anti-Luthor Society. The man was in shiny gold robe with a hood that covered his face and though Jonathan knew everyone in this town he couldn't figure out, for the life of him, who he was. 

"Yes Brother Jonathan, I have called upon you" he said. "I have recently discovered of your past with Lionel Luthor along with some very colorful footage." 

Jonathan's face instantly paled. "That was a long time ago Mr. President, what Lionel Luthor and I have- I mean had is long over. I have nothing left but hate for that man." 

"I know Brother Jonathan. That is why I have a mission for you." 

"Mission?" 

"Yes, Brother Jonathan, since I know how much you hate Lionel Luthor, what with him cheating on you, using you, stealing your wife away from you and then your son and all, me and the other members of the board decided that you would be best for the job." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to start seeing Lionel Luthor again." 

**"WHAT?"**

"Yes, I want you to start seeing him again and I want you to spy on him for us. Look through his files; find out what his next evil plot is. This is a very important job Brother Jonathan; you could save lives doing this, even save the world." 

"W-w-well, I don't know what to say Mr. President I mean couldn't you get one of Lionel's exgirlfriends to do this?" 

"You are the only one we trust with this sacred mission Brother Jonathan. Don't let us down." 

Jonathan swallowed. 

The President patted him on the back and walked away. 

* * *

Ryan's eyes fluttered open and his vision was greeted with nothing but Clark's beautiful face. He smiled and sighed happily. 

"Am I in heaven?" 

"No Ryan, you're at Smallville Medical Center. You just collapsed at the mansion, so Lex brought you here." 

"Oh, right." 

Then the door opened and a doctor with blue eyes and ruggedly handsome looks walked in. He looked Clark up and down and smiled charmingly. 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Richard Cox, Ryan's doctor, nice to meet you," he gave Clark his hand. Clark looked a little surprised but took his hand anyway. Ryan glared. 

"I'm sorry _what_ did you say your last name was again?" 

"Cox, Dr. Richard Cox, Dr. Cox to most people, but you can call me Dick." 

"Riiight, I'm Cock-I mean Clark. Clark Kent...Luthor." 

The doctor smiled, still not letting go of Clark's hand. Ryan saw this and snatched Clark's hand away. 

"No you cannot!" he exclaimed. 

"Why?" Clark asked, confused. 

"That's ok, you can call me Cox instead," the doctor said, ignoring the boy. 

"Umm...sure." Clark replied and Ryan rolled his eyes, put a pillow to his face and screamed into it. 

"So, do you know what's wrong with Ryan?" Clark asked, and Ryan almost jumped with glee at Clark's ignorance of the doctor's flirting. 

"We don't know yet, but we'll be running more tests on your friend soon." 

"I have a brain tumor," Ryan blurted out; hoping to get the cute doctor away from Clark. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I have a brain tumor, Dr. Garner told me," Ryan repeated. "And Dr. Cox already knows too, he's just not sure so he doesn't want to alarm you." 

"Is this true doctor?" Clark asked. 

"Yes, but we didn't want to break the news until we were absolutely certain." 

Clark looked at Ryan through sad eyes and kissed the hand still holding his. 

"I'll find someone to cure you Ryan-" 

"Don't," Ryan said, gripping Clark's hand tightly, "I don't want anyone sticking anything inside me other than you. 

Clark didn't quite understand what Ryan was saying but got that he didn't want any more tests. 

"Clark?" 

"Yes Ryan?" 

"Don't leave me." 

"I won't." 

* * *

At Chloe's house. 

"Holy shit man!" Chloe swore as she entered the bathroom to find Lana taking a piss, standing up. 

"Oh my god Chloe!" Lana screamed as she put her dick back in her pants. 

Chloe was staring at Lana in shock. 

"Dude, you're like, a dude!" Chloe repeated the words in awe. She was currently dressed in an oversized t-shirt and jeans. Lana guessed that Chloe thought she was a guy now. Or at least, was trying to be. 

Chloe started to walk around Lana, examining her. 

"Wow! You're still, like, way hot and stuff." 

"It happened after the meteor shower. Those rocks, they changed me." Lana explained. "Please don't tell anyone." 

Lana sat herself down on the bed as the blond followed her. There was a long moment of silence before Chloe started speaking. 

"So, um...What do you do when you jack off man?" 

"CHLOE!" Lana smacked her on the head. 

"Sorry," Chloe mumbled before they went back to silence. Then Chloe asked again. 

"But really man, when you get off do you like- Ow!" Lana smacked her again. "I was just asking, I mean anyone would be curious if-" 

"Chloe don't make me go kung-fu on your ass. I may act like a damsel-in-distress, but I know karate." 

Chloe went silent. For a while. 

"So, can I see it?" Lana turned an evil eye towards her. 

**"YOU ALREADY SAW IT! THAT'S WHY WE'RE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

"Yeah, but I never really got a good look I mean-" 

"Urgh!!" Lana gave out a sound of frustration, her hands clawing at her perfect hair before she threw herself onto the bed and covered her face with the pillow. She then threw the blanket over herself and hoped that Chloe's identity would shift again soon. 

* * *

Ryan's hospital room was so overwhelmed with the scent of flowers of every type that Clark had to remind himself not to use his powers to destroy them all. They were sent from every newspaper and television companies as well as mayors of every city in more than just the tri-state area and from other important members of society. There were also the flowers from every company that Luthorcorp had been in contact with (the ones that hadn't gone bankrupt or been taken over). 

And these were just the ones kept in Ryan's room. There were still millions more from Clark Luthor fans that seemed to just pop up from every where around the world. Yesterday, despite the restraining order, an Inquisitor reporter went into Smallville and dug up every single act of heroism Clark had ever done in his life and printed it, front page. 

And now, they were selling Clark Kent-Luthor merchandise outside the hospital. 

`Whatever happened to the shy and invisible Clark Kent?' he thought to himself. `Oh, yeah, he became a Luthor.' 

Clark was just glad that they didn't allow everyone to see Ryan. 

Clark had just come back from the Kent farm, having gone there to get some clothes so he could come and stay at the hospital with Ryan. The boy smiled at him as he threw his bag in the closet opposite Ryan's bed. 

"I thought I'd never see you in flannel again" the boy said as Clark sat down next to the bed. 

"Yeah, I kind of missed it myself. Lex never lets me wear it any more." 

As soon as the name was said, Lex came through the door. Ryan had to stop himself from growling once again. 

"Hey," he greeted. 

"Speaking of the devil...hey Lex, we were just about to start talking about you behind your back." Clark said cheerfully. 

"Right, and which topics were you going to discuss? Not how I'm planning to assassinate you is it? Cause the Inquisitor's got that covered." 

"Actually we were discussing your dictating fashion sense." 

At that, Lex smirked. "Well I am dressed to kill." 

Clark smiled at him as the door burst open and Lana walked in with a big box of candy. 

"Well I'm glad I didn't get you flowers," Lana said, giving the candy to Ryan as she looked around the room. There were more flowers in it than in Nell's flower shop and Lana found herself entranced by all the different colors, again. 

There were just so many colors and Lana started picking them, completely hypnotized and unaware of everyone around her as she began making a crown of flowers. 

Then Chloe walked slowly into the room. Her steps slow as if she were a zombie. Her face was covered in a thick layer of white while her lips, her eyes, her hair and her dress were completely black. Her dress was long, flowing and witch-like, just like her hair and her thick eyeliner made her look like a deranged panda bear. 

Ryan wanted to scream at all of them to just get out and leave him and Clark alone. 

Chloe took a seat beside Clark and took out a note book. 

"Hello Ryan." She said slowly, "I will help speed you on your journey to the next world with my poem" Ryan tried not to scream. 

"Pain! Excruciating pain! 

"Your life flits away, like a moth to a flame." 

Ryan groaned, but Chloe ignored him and continued. 

"You bleed, you are in pain. 

"You can feel the darkness creeping in. 

"Cold and numb, now you feel no pain." 

"And in death, you shall breathe no more. 

"That doesn't even rhyme," Ryan mumbled. 

"It's not supposed to rhyme. It's called Blank verse," Chloe explained. 

Ryan turned to Lana to see that she had threaded stems of flowers through her sweater as well as on her belt. She also had a crown of flowers on her head as well as some tied to her long black hair. She was currently twirling around amongst the bouquets. 

"I love colors," she said, completely intoxicated. "They're just so colorful! Pretty, pretty colors." Then she burst out laughing. 

Ryan sighed, then turned back to Chloe, who was still sitting there, looking completely miserable. Lex was taking in the situation with his sharp eyes while taking a sip of water. 

Ryan looked over at Clark and took his hand, placing it on his chest. He had planned to say this when they were alone together but oh well... 

"Clark. Could you do something for me?" he asked sweetly. 

"What is it Ryan?" 

He looked at Clark in a seductive manner and kissed the tips of Clark's fingers. "Clark, before I die, could you take me to `heaven'?" 

Lex choked on his drink. 

Lana stopped twirling and looked at the boy in the hospital bed. 

Chloe was still sitting there looking miserable. 

Clark looked at the boy confusingly. 

"Huh?" 

Lex snorted, Lana burst out laughing again and Chloe was still miserable. 

Ryan glared at them, once again wishing he had Clark's laser vision power. He sighed heavily once more. 

"Never mind" he said "I just wish we could go somewhere where we can't be bothered. Just fly away where no one can find us." 

Clark smiled sheepishly. "I'm kind of afraid of heights." 

Ryan melted at Clark's smile "Never mind then" he said before his head started to hurt again. 

"Too loud," he mumbled. 

Clark quickly ran to get the doctor. 

* * *

The castle was big and dreary just like it had always been and Jonathan was trying very hard to resist the urge to start looking for the secret lab or the torture chamber he knew must be in there somewhere. Enrique the butler kept an eye on Jonathan as he tried not to look suspicious. 

Lionel was currently on the upper level of Lex's study, listening to a tape of one Greek mythology book or another. 

"Jonathan, what a lovely surprise," he said as he turned the tape off. "What brings you to the Luthor mansion this time?" 

"I um...I was uh, just um...you know." 

Lionel smirked. "No I don't know. Please, come join me," he said gesturing for the other man to come upstairs. 

Jonathan gripped the banister very tightly as he walked up, knowing that Lionel must have a hidden switch somewhere that would turn the stairs into a slide leading down to the torture chamber. He got to the upper level unharmed but refused to let his guard down. 

To his left were millions and millions of books stacked on top of one another which could easily tumble down on top of him, to the right was the rail, which he could easily fall off. Jonathan stared at the books, he was certain that by pulling some of them, he would open a trap door. So he started pulling at the nearest one and moving along the row. 

"So Jonathan, what's so important that you would voluntarily come to see me? You should know that Clark is at the hospital watching over that boy, as well as your wife. I assume this isn't a social call." Lionel said, hearing the other man and knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew Jonathan Kent all too well. 

"Um...actually it is...Well kind of." Jonathan said as he continued to pull out books. 

Lionel looked at him, (well more like looked at the empty space next to Jonathan's head) and Jonathan was glad that the man was blind. 

Jonathan was halfway down the long row when he stopped and walked over to where Lionel was seated before sighing. 

"Lionel, I missed you," the words came out more real than he expected and he avoided the truth in them by going onto his hands and knees and looking under Lionel's chair for a secret button or remote control. 

Lionel smiled wickedly at him. There was no hint of surprise on his face and he spread his legs so Jonathan could go even deeper under the chair to search for whatever device he'd convinced himself was under there. When nothing was found after much groping, Jonathan crawled out and Lionel put his hand on the man's blond head. 

At that Jonathan looked up. 

And he was face to face with Lionel's crotch. 

Lionel shifted in his chair, causing his crotch to thrust up into Jonathan's face and the man bit his lips as he realized that it was hardening. Lionel smirked again as he tipped his head down, this time managing to catch Jonathan's eyes with his shades. 

Everything went silent except for the sound of Jonathan's breath. Hesitantly, Jonathan moved his hand to Lionel's thigh, before slowly sliding it up. Lionel wasn't wearing any underwear and when he undid the zipper the blood infused cock sprang free. He looked at it hungrily before sticking his tongue out to lick at the tip. 

It was a taste Jonathan had been deprived of for too long and he sucked eagerly at the blunt head as Lionel tightened his hold on Jonathan's hair. Lionel hissed as Jonathan licked down the underside of his cock before swallowing him. 

It was a skill Jonathan hadn't practiced and he was glad that he was naturally talented, Lionel's cock was thick and it filled his mouth completely as he sucked at it, he fought down the gag reflex as the cock hit the back of his throat and hummed. 

Lionel growled, feeling the hot throat vibrating as Jonathan's head bobbed on his cock. He cursed his blindness as he thrust deeply into it, wishing he could see the other man's face. 

Jonathan's hand played with Lionel's balls as his tongue wrote messages on the skin of Lionel's cock. He almost slipped as Lionel thrust violently into his mouth again and he shifted his hand slightly. 

That's when he found the secret button he'd been looking for. 

The button caused the floor beneath Jonathan to disappear and to be replaced by a long winding slide. Lionel's chair turned into a shuttle which shot them both down at a rapid speed. 

The ride lasted only for a few seconds as they both shot down at a speed close to Clark's run. Lionel remained completely calm, his hair flying as Jonathan's scream was muffled by the cock still in his mouth. 

They landed on an over-stuffed mattress and Jonathan pulled his mouth away from Lionel to catch his breath. 

"Congratulations Jonathan. You've finally found the way to the dungeon." 

"I knew it!" he said between gasps. 

Lionel smirked at him. "Would you like to visit the torture chamber, Jonathan?" 

Jonathan moved up Lionel's body to give him a harsh kiss, his erection grinding against the other man. 

"Which way?" 

* * *

The endless ocean of green was below them as the brightly colored balloon floated above the fields. The wind was blowing by them as the orange sun descended slowly from the canvas sky. Peace and quiet at last. 

Ryan turned away from the ledge and back to his hero, who was currently standing in the center of the balloon, completely frozen on the spot. 

Ryan walked over to him and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you for doing this." 

"It's uh...no problem Ryan" he said as he tried not to think about how high up he was. "Ryan, maybe we should spread the weight around the balloon, I mean what if the floor isn't strong enough to hold the both of us." 

Ryan smiled at him endearingly before dragging him to where he had previously stood. 

"It's beautiful." 

"Yes it is, but maybe we shouldn't all be standing on one side of it. I mean, what if it tips over?" 

"Clark, relax. I'll protect you," he said teasingly as he leaned his head against Clark's chest. 

Clark was hyperventilating and trying very hard _not_ to look down. The only thing he could think of that would make him more relaxed right now was to take off his clothes. But he couldn't go completely nude in front of Ryan no matter how relaxed it made him. He remembered what happened when he did it in front of Lex after being told of the `Luthor Family Tradition', and that time Lana caught him walking around naked in the barn. They could still be seen up here and he didn't want to appear in the papers again. Not to mention that the balloon pilot was still behind them 

He couldn't take off all of his clothes, but what if he just took of his shirt? No one could accuse him of anything and if asked, he could just say he was getting hot. 

So he pulled Ryan's head away from him for just a second, quickly shrugging off the plaid shirt before pulling the white t-shirt inside off. He flexed his muscles, feeling the wind on his body and began to relax, not completely, but just enough so that he wouldn't freak out. 

Ryan had a look of surprise on his face before it turned into a look of appreciation as his eyes took in the wide expanse of tanned skin. The light reflected off the sweaty chest, making the firm muscles shine and Ryan tried hard not to drool. 

Clark sighed in relief, folding the clothes and putting them onto to floor before looking out at the sky, it really was beautiful. `Don't look down don't look down'. 

"Well I know I can't get you all the way up to heaven but..." 

Ryan was too busy watching Clark to notice anything else. 

"That's ok," he said, not even hearing Clark as he stared at his ass in his tight jeans. 

Clark's smile could have lit up Manhattan during a black out. He reached out and wrapped his bare arms around his young friend. 

Ryan's knees went weak and he would have fallen over, if Clark hadn't been holding him. `God he smelt good.' 

After a moment of staring at the falling sun, Ryan shifted so that he was face to face with Clark. He caught the teen's bright green eyes and hesitantly ran his hand over Clark's six pack, his fingers grazing over them lightly before finally landing on his shoulders. 

Ryan tipped Clark's head down and tried to stand on his toes as he moved up to kiss Clark. His lips were warm, just like the rest of his body despite the cool breeze as Ryan opened his mouth, inviting Clark's tongue to entwine with his own. His whimper was muffled as Clark lifted him off the floor for better leverage. 

Clark sucked on Ryan's lower lip lightly before letting the boy down. Ryan touched Clark's face softly, trying to memorize the feel of him with his hands. He smiled tiredly up at him with the eyes of someone much older. 

Clark never realized Ryan had a thing for him up until he touched his naked skin. He'd always thought of the younger boy as his little brother and thought that the feeling was mutual (but then that was also what he thought about Lex and he really should have seen it coming but hey, he never said he was the smart one). In that moment when their lips touched, Clark gave Ryan everything he could, and was surprised to find that despite his young age, Ryan wasn't a bad kisser. 

He smiled softly at the boy. 

"You're one hell of a kisser." 

Ryan was still smiling before pressing his face into Clark's chest and holding him tighter. Clark held onto the boy as he felt tears running down his body. 

"I wish you weren't leaving me, I wish I could save you again" Clark said, his voice breaking slightly as he felt tears running down his own face, tasting the salt of it on his lips as time stopped for their goodbyes. 

"You did save me Clark" the boy said before looking up again, he wiped the tears off the older man's face, he rested his weight on Clark's arms. Then his face became more serious as he stared Clark intensely in the eye. 

"I'll come back for you," he whispered. 

Then he smiled childishly at him. Clark looked confused as Ryan grinned. The boy moved up to whisper in Clark's ears. 

"Your fly's open." 

Clark blushed before smiling sheepishly. Holding Ryan on one hand, he quickly pulled his zipper up. It was stuck and it took him awhile as he struggled with it. 

When he turned back, Ryan was gone. 

The boy's body was cold, but not more than it was before, the boy's eyes were closed and he looked to be in a deep sleep. 

He sat down onto the floor of the balloon, laying the boy's head on his lap as the balloon began to descend. The sun wasn't completely gone yet but the light barely reached the boy as Clark stroked the boy's hair for the last time, his tears dropping onto the already tear stained face. 

Then Clark leaned over and gave the boy a final soft kiss. 

**END**


End file.
